Tonight
by Patricia Sage
Summary: What if Finchel and Klaine had 'done it' before West Side Story?  How would the conversation between Blaine, Rachel and Artie have gone during rehearsal?  T for very vague implied sexy time. Dialogue exercise.


**Tonight**

**Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea where this fanfiction came from. It's a dialogue exercise, because I've always wanted to try one, but it involves three people. I hope that you guys can tell who's speaking. But, really, this little guy started as an idea and kind of ran free so that it got a mind of its own. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things! Last I checked, I don't own Glee. Wait, let me look once more! ...Nope. Still don't own it.**

_"Tonight, tonight _

_It all began tonight _

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight _

_There's only you tonight _

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

_Today, all day I had the feeling _

_A miracle would happen I know now I was right_

_For here you are _

_And what was just a world is a star _

_Tonight"_

"Can I be honest? This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion. Have either of you two actually..."

"Actually, Mr. Director, Finn and I have. Twice."

"Well...congratulations, Rachel. And you, Blaine?"

"Uh...yeah...only once, though...pretty recently. Um, do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes, Blaine. As the director of this musical, I have to ensure that all performances are at the peak of their abilities. And, don't be embarrased; Maria and Tony had their implied first time, so that's really all you need to let those emotions over with the audience."

"Can I ask you something, Artie?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Why does it matter that we've had sex? I mean...I guess that West Side Story does have some kind of sexual awakening, but I don't think that that's what it's all about. Even if Blaine and I were virgins, I'm sure that we could give a fantastic performance as well, right?"

" ... "

"Right?"

"I guess. But what worries me, guys, is the fact that you can't get your passion across, especially if you have already done it."

"Well, I guess I'm just not sexually attracted to Rachel... Come on, don't look so offended!"

"Well, maybe we'll have to get you drunk then, Blaine?"

"Nobody's gonna let that go, will they?"

"It was pretty funny...in a weird way. Really, you should have seen Kurt's face when you guys were making out."

"He still gets worked up about that. It was the cause of our first fight."

"Okay, guys, let's get back on track!"

"But I don't want to have a sex talk with you, Artie."

"Stop complaining, Rachel. We're running through it again and this time I want to see _passion_! Once more, Brad."

_"Tonight, tonight _

_It all began tonight _

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight _

_There's only you tonight _

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

_Today, all day I had the feeling _

_A miracle would happen I know now I was right_

_For here you are _

_And what was just a world is a star _

_Tonight"_

"Okay...that was...better, I guess. Although, Rachel, those faces were a little much. And, Blaine, you just looked uncomfortable. Come on! You have to convince us that you love her more than anything and you want to make passionate love to her this very _moment_!"

"I'm not sure if this practice is doing any good. I mean, I'm destined for Broadway and I've had this play memorized from the age of twelve. But, if Blaine can't connect with his character, I'm not sure what I'm going to do..."

"Guys, I _can_ connect to Tony! I mean, the 'being madly in love' part I definitely can relate to, it's just...I'm not sure if the sexual part is really necissary to judge my performance on..."

"Blaine, do you not find Kurt sexually attractive? Because, if not, I think you guys need to have a talk. I have two gay dads and they always tell me that the best way to sort out problems is to talk it out and-"

"What? Of course I do, Rachel! But Kurt's not Maria."

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Blaine Warbler-

"I'm not-"

"-But I will not have you jeopardize my stunning performance and my future career-"

"Woah! Both of you shut up! This has gotten a little out of hand. As your director, I feel the need to get this back under control. ...Blaine, stand up. You do not get a break until I am satisfied with your performance."

"Fine."

"Okay, now listen up. You both have opened yourself up to the human experience and know what it's like to be with someone against all odds. You have to tap into that. That's all I'm asking. Think of how your first time was for you and relate those feelings to the other person on stage with you."

"I think I'm up for that, Artie. I have been destined to play this part and I will use my extensive acting ability to either pretend that Blaine is Finn or that I am Maria."

"Fantastic, Rachel. And, Blaine? You don't look the most confident."

"Well...it's just that...um...I don't think that I really had the experience that Tony did..."

"What do you mean? You said that you-"

"Yeah, Kurt and I did it. But...I just don't really think that...Tony was, you know...the bottom."

"..._oh_! I understand now!"

"Yeah...can I go now?"

"Blaine, you're not going anywhere. And stop blushing! You have no need to be embarassed! Rachel and I don't have a problem with talking about this kind of thing."

"Yeah, well, this is getting very personal and apperently I'm not doing a good enough job of acting or expressing myself or whatever you're trying to get out of us."

"Blaine, relax."

"Rachel's right. Just calm down, okay? The truth is, you guys are doing a _great_ job. Really, you blow me away, both of you. I just want this performance to be the best it can be. And really, Blaine, all you need to do is feel a little more comfortable around Rachel and you'll be fine. Like I've said before, both of you know what it's like to fall in love with someone. What you guys have with your respective partners is amazing. Tap into that and relax a bit and you guys will deliver a performance worthy of _five_ standing ovations."

"Okay, let's run through it again. Brad, if you would."

_"Tonight, tonight _

_It all began tonight _

_I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight _

_There's only you tonight _

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

_Today, all day I had the feeling _

_A miracle would happen _

_I know now I was right_

_For here you are _

_And what was just a world is a star _

_Tonight"_

"So...how was that, Mr. Director?"

"Perfect, guys. Perfect. I think we're done for today."

**Author's Second Note: Well, that turned out...not at all like I thought it would. Please tell me what you think! Did you get a good mental image? Were they in-character? Was it terrible? Please review!**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
